Experiments were conducted using a model scattering medium that is matched as closely as possible to the turbid properties of biological tissue, to predict the efficiency of fluorescence microscopy in samples such as neural tissue. Qualitative predictions based on photon migration and diffusion theories are presented as a way to understand how multiple light scattering would be detected by a laser scanning fluorescence microscope. After testing, we have used a well-characterized light scattering solution, 10%-Intralipid, to simulate biological tissue. We have also developed a rugged, fluorescent pattern as a control, so the same object can repeatedly imaged as scattering effects are altered. Quantitative criteria for resolution and contrast in turbid media were presented and measured for a range of scattering solutions.